


By The Lake

by rebecca_anderson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_anderson/pseuds/rebecca_anderson
Summary: Connie and Sasha know they have feelings for each other, everyone thinks it is time they atone for them.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It was the night before the graduation ceremony, and everyone was in the mess hall enjoying their last meal together as trainees before everyone went their separate ways into the three branches of the military. Everyone seemed to feel some sense of sentiment as they were spending their final hours as trainees together. There was also a sense of fear as everyone knew that no matter where they were assigned, their time of being safe in the training barracks was over. Their lives were no longer a guarantee. Sasha and Connie were sitting together as usual, Connie marveling at how fast and how much Sasha could eat in one sitting. They had grown very close over the months of training, everyone thought that they were a couple. Jean made fun of Connie constantly for it. Despite this however, neither one of them had discussed the feelings they obviously had for each other. They did not know if it was because they knew one of them could die at any moment, or just regular old fear and nervousness. They both felt that there was something that needed to be done about it, now that graduation was upon them.   
As hard as it was to interrupt Sasha as she devoured a baked potato, Connie leaned over and whispered in her ear so that no one around them would hear. Not that they were paying much attention anyway, everyone was entrenched in their own conversations. Mikasa was watching intently an argument between Eren and Jean, as was everyone else. “Hey Sash”, he whispered.   
“Mmhmm?” Sasha replied with her mouth full of potato.   
“Tonight when everyone's asleep, I want you to meet me by the gate. I think we should go for a walk just you and me when we still have the time.” He responded in a nervous tone.  
“Connie, why do you sound so serious? It’s our last night, have some fun please! Also why after everyone’s asleep? It’s not like people don’t know we hang out all the time haha.” Sasha said.  
“Hey I don’t know, I think I’m just worried about graduation. I am trying to have fun but… I don’t know, I feel like we need to have a real talk. Something that has been a long time coming I think. So, will you meet me tonight?” Connie said in a shaky voice.  
“Well of course I will Badly! Now please would you eat some good food while you can get it? Who knows when we’ll have a meal this good again!”  
“Thank you Sasha, I appreciate you a lot and I hope you know that.” He said kind of quietly.  
“Yes I know, I appreciate you tooARMFF” Sasha said as she took another huge bite of food. After that she was completely entrenched in eating as much food as she could. She didn’t even pay any attention when Eren punched Jean in the stomach and he ran out the room to throw up. To be honest, Connie barely noticed either because he was watching Sasha intently. He always liked how rosey her cheeks would get when she ate. He could feel his face heating up as he watched her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Armin looking at him with a face that seemed to say, you like Sasha, don’t you Connie. They all knew of course, it was all unsaid. Just like what was between Eren and Mikasa, completely unspoken yet known to everyone. But all the confessions would have to wait for later that night when everyone else had gone to sleep.


	2. Meeting up

It was very unlike Sasha, or Connie for that matter, to stay awake longer than anyone else in the dorms, but tonight was different. They both pretended to be asleep for a while so that no one suspected anything. When Sasha began to hear snores and heavy breathing from the girls around her, she slowly slid herself down from her place on the top bunk. She made sure she had put on socks before she went to bed in order to be more silent when tiptoeing out of the room. Once she quietly slipped out the door, she slipped on her boots because she knew they would be hiking somewhat far into the woods that night so no one would hear them talking. She didn’t bother to put on a coat, because it was the middle of summer, the nights were pleasantly warm. Sasha began to make her way towards the gate where Connie had told her to meet him. She did not see him at first which made her a bit nervous, but it turned out he was only hiding behind one of the pillars to be as discreet as possible. “Hey, why were you hiding?? You made me think I got stood up dude.” Sasha complained.  
“Sorry Sash, I didn’t want anyone to see me waiting and make me go back to bed.” He responded.  
“Were all the guys asleep when you left?” Sasha asked.  
“Most of them were, but Armin and Reiner were still awake, so I had no choice but to tell them where I was going. Armin was not surprised at all, he really is perceptive. Reiner didn’t have much to say about it. Except he gave me a pat on the back as I was leaving and said ‘pound town brother’, whatever that means.” Sasha laughed at that.  
“Well I guess it’s not a secret anymore now that Reiner knows!” Sasha retorted.  
“To be honest, I don’t think it ever was a secret. We aren't that smart you know and I think people have caught on based on how we’ve acted.” Said Connie.  
“Well, that’s alright I guess. There’s nothing wrong with it, I just don’t want the girls to poke fun at me like I know they will. Especially Ymir. She can be kind of nasty you know. I’m still not sure why Krista likes her so much to be honest.”  
“Well.. We should start walking if we don’t want to be out all night. I would like to get some sleep before the graduation ceremony.” Together they started walking into the forest. Connie knew a place by the lake that Armin had shown him one time. He thought it was so beautiful and he couldn’t help imagining himself being there with Sasha. So that was exactly what he was going to do. He did not tell Sasha where he was leading them, it was meant to be a surprise. And with the clear skies and the moon shining bright, the lake was bound to be more beautiful than ever tonight. Sasha had never let her feelings for Connie take up much space in her mind, but tonight he was all she could think about. Him walking with his back to her with the moonlight forming somewhat of a halo around his shoulders made him look more beautiful than she could remember. She did not know where they were going, but at that moment, she would have followed him anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been walking in an awkward silence for about ten minutes as neither of them really knew what to say. Sasha shook the thoughts from her mind and realized they had been walking into the forest for a while now and she still did not know where Connie was leading her. If he was anyone else she would have been getting nervous that she was being kidnaped or something, but she trusted him more than anyone else so that was not even a thought in her mind. “Connie, where are we going?” She asked quietly.  
“Don’t worry about it Sash, it’s a surprise! You’re gonna love it.”  
“Alright shorty I’m trusting you”  
He said nothing to this but just responded with a smirk in her direction. At this Sasha blushed and at that moment she was glad she was walking a bit behind him so that he didn’t notice her reddened face. “I can’t believe we’re almost done with training and we’ll be out in the real world soon. I’d be lying to you if I said I wasn’t scared of what might happen to any one of us or all of us soon.” Connie said in a saddened tone.  
“Hey, I know and I’ve been feeling the same. I would like to not talk about the possibilities of what could happen to us, I’ve been trying my hardest not to think about all that.”  
There was a long pause before Connie could think of something to say to that, “yeah I get that but I think it is something we will have to face whether we want to or not. We might be faced with losing the people we care about. And I care about you a lot Sasha.”   
Sasha too found it hard to form a response to this as they were finding that neither of them were very good at admitting their own feelings, whether they be for eachother or for fear of the future, both Sasha and Connie were finding it very difficult to face these realities. “It seems like no one at camp is talking about the grim future that no doubt is coming for us all. Do you think that is because none of them can face the truth, or we are all just so scared?” She finally said. Just then Connie stopped walking and Sasha, not paying attention to his gate at that moment, softly ran into him. Neither of them moved apart when this happened however, instead Sasha buried her head into the back of Connie's neck and wrapped his arms around his front. They stood in silence like this for a moment until Sasha came out and said in a hushed tone, “I don’t wanna lose you Connie.”   
“I… I know.” He responded. “But come on, I still have a surprise waiting for you.”  
Sasha let go of Connie and they continued walking through the woods. In around 5 more minutes of silent walking they finally came to the edge of the lake. Sasha had never been to the lake before and she marveled at its beauty while Connie marveled at hers. The reflections from the moon bounced off the ripples of the lake and reflected in Sasha’s brown eyes making Connie unable to look away for one moment. She turned to look into his eyes in return, “what?” she asked when she noticed the way he was looking at her.   
He shook his head to put himself back into the present moment, “hey look over there, is that food I smell?” He said in a teasing tone.  
“What? Really? Connie you didn’t!” She sounded surprised. She turned around and saw that there was a picnic blanket set up with meat, cheese, and wine set out. “Who helped you with this?” She asked.  
“It was Armin’s idea actually, he helped me sneak into the kitchen and take all this out here.” He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Sasha walked up to him and grabbed his hand to lead him over to the blanket. Connie had never seen her be this reserved around food before, but she had other things to think about in that moment. Once they sat down however, her more on brand self came out and she began to devour the food that Connie and Armin had put out. Connie watched her lovingly as he took a drink straight out of the wine bottle. He didn’t even like wine that much if he was being honest but he felt like he needed it for the confidence. Connie had eaten before because he knew all the food he layed out would ultimately be for Sasha. So he just sat there and watched her and sipped slowly on the wine. Of course it wasn’t too long before she had finished the meat and cheese. They then realized that they would of course have to talk now about what they had come out to talk about in the first place.   
“Connie..” “Sasha..” They both blurted out at the same time. “I..” “Ahhhhee..” again they spoke at the same time. There was some silence before one of them tried to speak again. “Hey, Sasha.”  
“Hey, Connie. I love that we know exactly why we’re here but neither of us seem to have the courage to say it.”  
“Then maybe it would be better if we didn’t say it at all. What difference does it make? We both know.”  
“Do we though, I mean I think it would be best to say wh…” The wine had indeed made Connie more confident as he leaned over and cut Sasha off by pressing a kiss to her lips. He had never kissed anyone before so even with the help of the wine, he was a bit sloppy and awkward. After a few seconds he pulled away slowly. “Oh.. I.. yeah maybe we don’t need to say anything. But I still want to think…. Connie, I think I love you and I have for a while.” His response was grabbing her face gently between his hands and pressing another slow soft kiss to her lips.  
“Yeah, I know.” He then speckled her cheek and jaw with tiny kisses, “I love you too Sash…” She moved her head so that their lips met again, a bit less soft than the last time. They continued this dance for a few minutes, simply enjoying the moment and not thinking of any of their troubles. They moved their lips and their bodies together in harmony, both occasionally letting out soft moans. After a few minutes, they pulled apart. And looked deeply into each others eyes,   
“Connie?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Let’s protect each other ok? I don’t want anything to take me away from you.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”


End file.
